The things he d do to you
by Shewhowrote
Summary: WARNING: This fanfic contains SLASH, M RATED actions and PEDOPHILIA.  Arl Rendon Howe is tired of always being second best against Bryce Cousland.   Malice and greed drives him to strike a blow where it ll hurt the most. RENDON HOWE/YOUNG!AEDAN COUSLAND
1. Chapter 1

The caravan slowly made its way through the untamed forests of Highever, rocking back and forth in a relaxing motion. Rendon Howe sat in the wagon, tapping impatiently against the stained glass. Visiting the Cousland´s wasn´t something he really looked forward to. The visits usually consisted of him wearing a forced smile while listening to Bryce reminiscing of their past "glory" or inform him exactly how skillful that brat of his had become with a sword. His own son Nathaniel had refused to come along ever since said brat had locked him in the castle larder for an entire day. Bryce had just laughed and said "boys will be boys" but Eleanor had become furious and disciplined both Fergus and Bryce. She was the one sane person in that family, with striking auburn hair and melancholy green eyes.  
>Yes, she was quite the catch, the only thing bearable with his visits actually. He looked out the window and saw the giant castle rising in the horizon. Howe hadn´t visited in many years, Fergus and Nathaniel had only been 5 last time, almost 7 years had passed without word spoken or sent. He sighed and braced himself for a week of sheer torment.<p>

"Howe! So great to see you my old friend!" Bryce greeted him with open arms.  
>Howe managed to force a smirk to his face and met Bryce in the awkward hug.<br>"I see you still have an awful taste in attire." Bryce laughed half-jokingly.  
>How said nothing, he just laughed, with his head filled with the malice and jealousy he felt against Bryce and his perfect wife, his perfect home and his perfect little spoiled brat.<br>Eleanor appeared in front of him, looking as beautiful as ever with her long auburn hair in a loose braid down her back. Her beautiful body was being hugged closely by the deep purple and golden laced dress she was wearing and on the finger off her left hand was the golden wedding ring, mocking him.  
>"Rendon. It has been so long." She said kissing him gently on each cheek.<br>He almost shuddered under her warm breath, but managed to pass it off as a friendly hug.  
>"Eleanor, you´re looking as striking as ever."<br>"Thank you Rendon…" she was about to continue when someone tugged on the hem of her dress. A young boy, perhaps 5 or 6 years with auburn hair and green eyes just like his mother.  
>"What´s the matter Aedan?" She asked him, her voice drenched in motherly concern.<br>Young Aedan didn´t answer he just continued to look up at her with those green eyes hidden behind long, thick eyelashes. He´d probably grow up to be an arrogant pretty boy like his father, Howe thought to himself.  
>Eleanor hunched down and put her ear to Aedan´s small, but glossy and plump lips.<br>He whispered something and Eleanor shrieked.

Both Howe and Bryce looked at her in shock.  
>"I´m sorry gentlemen but it seems Fergus has pushed Nan down the well again!"<br>Bryce laughed and held his sides in pain. Eleanor smacked him upside the head and ran off towards the kitchens.  
>Bryce, Howe and Aedan stood silent for a second and then Bryce remembered.<br>"Oh forgive me, I haven´t introduced my younger son to you yet."  
>Aedan´s cheeks turned red as he hid behind his father.<br>"Howe, this is Aedan Cousland, my youngest son. He just turned six years old last week actually. Now pup, don´t be shy. Say hello to my friend."  
>Howe smiled, Aedan was really quite endearing with his cheeks all flushed and boiling.<br>"Greetings young Aedan, I´m Arl Rendon Howe. Me and your father have been friends for quite some time." He reached his hand out and Aedan timidly grabbed it.  
>"G-greetings." His voice was shaky and had a clear resemblance to his brothers.<br>His hands were small and supple against Howe´s own rough hands, marred by life and war.  
>And those eyes, just like Eleanor´s.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

The evening approached, and the Couslands and their guest settled in the castle's dining room for supper, made by an still furious, and wet for that matter, Nan.

Howe, seated on the far end of the huge oak table opposite to Bryce, tried to ignore how familiar and settled the Couslands looked. With Fergus, who had grown in to a very impressive 12 year old much to his dismay, sitting on Bryce's right side. Eleanor, who had let some of her auburn hair loose from her braid, framing her beautiful face, sat on his left, more beautiful than ever. Her dress was deep forest green, just like her eyes. It was cut so that her ample breasts were propped up, all for Bryce's enjoyment…

Bryce was laughing loudly, boasting about how Fergus was the finest warrior in his entire year, and how an marquis from Orlais had wanted him to compete for him in an upcoming jousting tournament. Fergus looked as if he were about to burst from his pride, and laughed heartily with his father.

It was almost eerie how much alike they were.

And on the left of Eleanor, almost next to Howe himself, sat young Aedan, picking at his food quietly while Bryce and Fergus wildly shouted and laughed.

While Fergus had inherited Bryce's confidence and strapping good looks, Aedan was almost an replica of his mother, with the slender, almost skinny, build, auburn hair and those gorgeous, big emerald eyes and the long lashes covering them. Howe even pondered if Aedan was wearing some kind of lash enhancer like the women in Antiva and Orlais, they were impossibly long, and they gave him an almost girlish appearance.

He snorted, while not very manly, it certainly made him alluring.

He snapped out of his thoughts, almost knocking over his chalice of wine, but managed to pass it off as a cough.

Was he seriously sitting at Bryce Cousland's table, contemplating over how his youngest son was alluring?!

What kind of man was he?! He mentally punched himself for even thinking something like that. Aedan was Bryce Cousland's son, a man and a child!

But he couldn't deny how much like his mother he looked.

As the evening proceeded, Howe and Bryce moved from the dining room to the saloon for some more wine and reminiscing. Howe would've rather jumped into the castle moat. Eleanor excused herself to put Fergus and Aedan to bed. Fergus protested, as usual, but with a reminder of his earlier escapades with a certain nanny, he unwillingly complied, trailing after his mother up the stairs. Aedan however had fallen asleep during dessert, resting his rosy cheek in another untouched meal of blackberries and cream. The white, fluffy cream had been smudged so suggestively on his cheek and lips that Howe had almost had trouble concentrating.

Bryce seated himself in one of the large, cushioned chairs facing the fireplace, and invited Howe the seat next to him. Sitting there in silence for a few minutes, occasionally sipping from his wine, Howe felt,for the first time in a very long time, comfortable in Bryce's presence.

"So, how's Nathaniel doing? Fergus was very disappointed to hear he wasn't coming." Bryce asked with a sincere smile on his face.

Howe mentally scoffed, the only reason Fergus would be disappointed of Nathaniel's absence was because he'd lost his sacrificial lamb for the week…

"He's doing well..He's been very occupied with his archery training and couldn't make time for this trip. You know how boys get." Howe lied, Nathaniel had locked himself in his room when his father had asked him to accompany him to Highever.

Bryce chuckled heartily, and sipped from his cup.

"I do indeed, I remember when Fergus started his sword training, never seen a boy look so happy."

Howe didn't answer, he just sipped some more of the, possibly Antivan, wine and nodded.

"Do you enjoy the wine? We brought it back from Seleny last summer."

Yep, Antivan.

"It's great…" Howe answered. Was Bryce really gonna start bragging about where he got his foreign alcohol now to? Howe didn't have enough wine in his cup to endure that.

"So Seleny huh? Isn't that a bit far to travel for a bottle of wine?" Howe retorted while lowering his gaze into his cup.

Bryce laughed heartily.

"Haha, yeah! You know what they say, all Antivan wine is poison. But we didn't just travel for the wine, that was just a bonus when I was invited to the Marquise of Weyrs."

Howe's knuckles turned white on his cup.

"You should see his estate, it puts even the Orlaiseans to shame."

Howe sipped some more wine.

"Haha, and you should have seen Fergus fawning over his daughter, Oriana I think her name was."

Howe's cup was almost empty now.

"Yes it wouldn't surprise me if we hear wedding bells soon."

Howe stood up harshly, knocking his cup over to the floor. Bryce looked at him with wide eyes. Howe was just about to say something when Eleanor stepped into the room.

"Bryce dear, Aedan won't go back to sleep until you've tucked him in."

She looked tired, not worn, just tired.

Bryce chuckled and stood up.

"Alright I'll go to him." he said, gently kissing Eleanor on her cheek. He waved to a nearby servant.

"Clean up this mess and get the Arl another cup, I'll be back in a few minutes." The lanky elven man nodded and quickly proceeded to wipe the floor.

Howe held up a hand, halting him.

"Actually Bryce, I think it's time for me to retire as well. The trip here must have worn me out."

Bryce looked at him questionably but then smiled gently.

"Alright then. He will show you to your chambers." he said, pointing to the elven servant.

"I wish you a good night, and hope you'll feel better tomorrow." Bryce said, smiling.

Howe bowed his head gently, without an expression and then left the room with the elven servant hurrying after him.


End file.
